My Dream, Your Nightmare
by Michiyo Uchiha
Summary: Sebastian/Clary. Incest. Oneshot. Takes place after City of Lost Souls. Slight Jace/Clary.


Warning: Contains heavy incest! 18+. Sebastian/ Clary. Slight Clary/Jace. Lemon~ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever, the beautiful stories written by the lovely Clare. All characters respectfully belong to her.

***TAKES PLACE AFTER THE CITY OF LOST SOULS*******

**My Dream, Your Nightmare**

Sebastian fixed her with a gaze of lust, and hate. She could never quite get used to it. It was Clary who spoke first this time.

"I hate you."

"I know."

They lay silently like that, drifting in the pool of black water. Dark tendrils escaped her hands as they brushed the placid surface.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because…little sister…you belong…to me."

His voice was like static drifting away to a place unknown, hidden by her dark dream realm.

"…Where are you?"

His eyes flickered, like black pools of hell itself reflecting a fraction of heavens light.

"…I'm always here…Always."

She closed her eyes, her long non-curling lashes seemed to almost touch the place below her eyes. And just like every time before she woke from her nightmares he whispered an ancient language to the sky. It was dark and beautiful like Sebastian himself. He was a black rose that would forever float in the waters of her dreams; steadily dripping poison from the thorns that made him who he was…beautiful and deadly. Charming and hateful…And as much as the thought discussed her she knew that they would forever be laced in the red strings of destiny. Their blood sharing an unspoken path that not even Jace could follow. She and he were connected by something that would never be able to be corrected. Although Clary would like to think that their tie was a curse, it was nothing but an ancient pact that would forever bring them together and forever tear them apart; for they were brother and sister and no force in heaven or hell would be able to change it. It was destined. And they would always be linked through this undesirable connection. Each hating the other equally, yet always being drawn together like resisting magnets; it was just a matter of time to see who would give in first. They both knew as well as despised the idea…but it was still obvious to the both of them that it existed.

"I miss you."

She spat sarcastically. Sure she missed him…she wanted to see him again. Clary promised herself it would only be moments before she surely killed him on sight.

"I love you."

His voice rose, the static defusing, the anger and tension gripped his voice.

"Tell me where you are."

Her voice was tired and upset. She hoped it would hit a soft spot. It didn't.

"All in good time. I need to find you…not that I don't already know where you are."

A shiver passed through her pale skin. Her red hair shook in the water, it growing darker with the black waves that encompassed her.

"I want to kill you."

"I would _Love _to have hateful sex with you….but THAT may very well be impossible."

His voice bristled and she wondered if he was thinking of Jace.

"The thought disgusts me."

She wrinkled her nose.

"Does it?...well anything to make you happy."

His voice thick with what seemed like a Russian accent; Clary idly wondered if she could pick up enough clues from him though their connected dreams. Maybe he was in Russia? Unfortunately, for some reason only Clary could disconnect them from their odd shared dreams...and Sebastian could only start them. Much to both of their disappointment.

"Oh I'm sure."

Clary heard water dripping, and as she slowly turned her head she caught a glimpse of Sebastian pulling his body upright. His bright white hair glistening from the water that clung to his strands, and the dark looking liquid slipped from the muscles hiding beneath his dark grey T-shirt. No marks littered his body…and the eyes that trailed to her floating form seemed dark…not inhumanly dark but an extremely dark brown. Almost black like…and she knew having been up so close to him before that a silver ring lined his irises and the white of his eye was still visible…if you looked close enough.

"Alright…Clary."

His voice tinged with an impishness… she imagined it was what the devil would sound like before he offered you a deal for your soul.

"A proposition…"

"No."

Her voice was strong. Unwavering. She knew he had no bargaining chip. She had Jace, her mother, the lightwoods, Simon and Luke as soon as she woke. Her life was safe…the only thing that she could want more now was Sebastian's blood on her hands…the life fading from his sick, cruel eyes. Yet his stride was steady and constant, running over the cool dark water towards her. He was dark and beautiful…but it changed nothing.

"You haven't even heard me out yet little sister."

A laughing light sprang to his eyes as he spoke and knelt by her side. His fingers reached out to trace lightly on her exposed arms her dark sweatshirt pulled up to her upper arms. Her jeans felt wet but light…just like they always did in this water of their connected dreams. She wondered if it was liquid at all…but then again it was dark and distant- more than likely the reason Sebastian chose this place. He knew that his dark blood allowed him to move freely here…unlike the one time he chose a bright meadow where the roles were reversed. Where only she could move and he was still. She made that dream last as long as possible…and she hoped- although knew it wasn't true that he had felt the pain when he woke as he did in the dream. It was ironic how much their blood had taken control over them in their lives more recently. Not that Clary cared….if he got too close in these dreams she could easily cut them off…send the image of him away, scattered to the dark corners of her mind, until he called onto her again. His closeness now made her fuzzy, feeling nerves stand on end but she kept the dream connected…curious over as to what he possibly had to bargain with…

"Then talk…before I end this idiotic nightmare."

He snorted but explained himself in a higher-than-thou voice anyways.

"Alright then…You-" He ran his fingers along her arm again and then quickly flickered away, in fear of her dissipating the dream with the look she shot him, " stay in this dream…and for every two minutes you stay…I tell you a hint as to where I am."

Her jade eyes widened…the idea was absurd…and bile rose to the back of her throat as she imagined what he could do to her within every two minutes. Her mind started to race in panic…not keeping pace with her words…her heart screamed for her to say no. To cut the dream and his deal…but her brain and memories…wanted nothing more than anything to have nothing to do with him but kill him. And to be able to kill him she needed to know where he was.

"…If you miss one second in giving me a clue I will end this."

There was anger in her voice as his eyes danced with mischief.

"Really?"

He mused, surprise lacing his gaze as he glance along her body.

"Thirty second left before you owe me a clue."

He shot her a defiant glare but shook it from himself and shrugged.

"Fine…if you must rush then so must I….but a deal is a deal."

Her stomach rolled with regret as soon as she agreed to it. She felt a pang of sadness as she thought of Jace's eyes, lost and confused, as she would explain to him years later on what she had to give to Sebastian to find him and take her revenge. But she pushed thoughts of Jace down and away from her consciousness to be able to focus on the tasks at hand. After all she had only brought this upon herself…she owed it to Jace to kill the bastard. She had nearly killed Jace because of him….and it wasn't only her fault but the monster that now had went back to caressing her arm up and down. She would do this…to bring the sword down upon his head.

"Where do I start….?"

His eyes raked her body and she involuntary shivered under his predatory gaze.

"Clue…NOW."

She hoped it wouldn't go that far…hoped that maybe Sebastian would shake off this sick sense of incest he fantasized about. And while she was at it she wished hell would freeze over- it was best to go all the way when hoping for the impossible.

"I am located under a blanket of Stars…near a border of seas and under a blanket of the constant rising sun."

He cocked a half smile as she stared at him incredulously.

"Give me a real fucking clue-"she growled.

"Language-"

He smiled again…

"It is a real clue Clary….You just didn't pay that much attention in geography."

She cursed again- realizing that what he said would be true…and then as his hands started to travel along her body, reaching for buttons on clothes she realized startled, that she should have know that he would have a silver tongue and his clues were bound to make little to no sense to her. She swore again. He could even be lying.

"I swear by the angel I am not lying."

Clary wondered if he could read minds now.

"And I swear by the angel I will kill you…the moment I find you."

Silence stretched between them. Ice seemed to travel in the air and crackle. Sebastian continued on with his hands. Clary frozen by her own blood, the only thing she was able to do was clench the fists at her side angrily.

He leaned down…the soft form of his mouth brushing her neck where her blood pulsed. She arched upwards on impulse- and wished she had better control of herself…after all she HATED this person.

"Well…you're taking this well."

She could hear the smirk in his voice...she could almost see it on his face as he continued to lick her neck and kiss lightly. She ground her teeth together wondering how many clues she would be able to get before she broke away from this dream in pure disgust.

"Fuck you…."

Her voice dark, threatening.

"Planned on it."

His voice smooth…almost happy. She tisked in disgust as he continued to play with her neck…she had to admit he was skilled and reminding images of a vampire and a young human girl dangling at his hip in the apartment, His Jace and himself had kept her in. She forced it down like bitter medicine.

"One minute."

Her nails bit into her hand…trying to distract her self from Sebastian's antics.

His hand ran smoothly up her upper leg slowly, her insides warming to his touch-oddly- ,and when his thumb started a slow circle just below her crotch on her leg she felt the insides of her pulse with want. He was good at this…foreplay. It was difficult for Jace to do so with Clary at the moment….with the angelic fire within him -so this touch was foreign and her body screamed for it. It wasn't what her mind accepted and wanted, but her hormones could certainly disagree with her solid frame of mind. And they were certainly _strongly_ against her right now.

She bit her lip to hold back a moan as his hand inched closer to her center. His other hand played with a strand of her red hair. The only vibrant color in the dark atmosphere.

"Clue." She said almost breathlessly as Sebastian smiled and continued to become closer to her quickly growing wet area.

Suddenly Clary gasped as the dark water way fell from around them and in its place a darkly lit bedroom replaced the dark water tunnel. Black lit candles littered what looked like to be wooden furniture around the bed with a red blanket laying on top of it. The material that surrounded them wasn't velvet…but a very soft fabric…

"This is what my room looks like…do you like it?"

His voice taunted her as his hand reached her warming spot on top of her still-wet jeans. Her hair clung around her head and her back still felt wet. She frantically looked around as she realized that he was showing her a clue instead of necessarily speaking it. A window was on an opposite side allowing a faint trail of moonlight in. Much to her disappointment she couldn't see out of it, the angle was too wrong for that line of vision. If only she could _move_…

"It certainly…reminds me of you."

"Hmn. Charming and creatively dark?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of depressing and aggravating…By the way…one and a half more minutes."

He almost snarled at the challenge flicking his hand away from her lower areas as he started to tear off her clothes. They were wet and clingy, to her advantage, but he moved quickly. In under a minute alone she was down to her bra and panties.

"I'll have to speak to my interior decorator."

Clary was feverishly blushing in the dim lighting, but she was determined not to let her brother get the best of her. He whistled low taking in her black underwear that had been meant for Jace. She knew it was a dream, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel lost- like what she was doing was very wrong.

"Clue now."

"It was said that the first love story had been written here."

"Like a short story…or a book?"

He snickered.

"A novel…and that's all you get…for that clue."

Her body was growing feverishly warm under his gaze and his intelligent hands. It felt like he knew the inns and out of her body without ever have touched her before.

He laid by her side so that one of his strong arms pulled her against him on the bed and the other grazed her now bare leg. His touch was smooth, caressing. Her breath caught in her throat as he inched closer and closer to her most private area. Suddenly she wanted to be far away from here…from him and this sinful pleasure she didn't even approve of. If this hadn't been a dream she wondered if this would be considered rape.

He must have seen the look in her eyes for he whispered to her softly:

"Shhh…its all right…"

She could see him roll his eyes as he added bitterly,

"It is but a dream after all…"

She wondered how much time had passed as he tortured her with his touch. He was close enough to make her lean upwards…wanting his hands to slide closer to her warmest area.

"Don't worry…I swear by the angel I will keep track of time…you just focus on what I can do that Jace hasn't even thought of…"

She flinched at the mention of Jace…The man she was sure she would role over into the next morning and see… She wondered what her friends and family would say…she wondered if they would despise her for what she was doing…but her hormones seemed to drowned out the memories of them now and the only people in this realm was her and Sebastian. Even though it was such a horrible thought. Her thoughts became blurred as Sebastian's skillful hands pulled her back to the realities of her dreams.

"The U.S has been at war with this country before."

In any regular situation the clue would seem very vague…but then again she hadn't even realized that two minutes had already passed. All she knew now was that instead of cursing Sebastian himself she was cursing him for not moving upward a few more inches. He smirked against her hair now smoothing it with his right hand. And just as if he knew what she wanted he raised his fingers…deliciously slow. And she almost melted as he brushed his fingers across her panties. She –despite her boiling hatred- could almost feel herself sigh against him. Sebastian seemed to tease her lightly by whispering into her ear.

"You like it when I touch you…here?"

He stroked the black smooth surface slowly and she whimpered…knowing she was becoming lost in the dream.

"How about when I do this…?"

He quickly slid her underwear down so that she lay, wet- in two different ways- in his bed, bottom half naked. Stripped clean of dignity. And he seemed to waste no time now. His fingers set to work stroking her slowly and obsessively. Clary felt a rolling sensation build within her body. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stop the oncoming sensation. A tingle layered itself over her body.

" You're so helpless now…It makes me…God."

His voice was strangled into a low rumble like he was holding himself back from hurling her against the nearest wall. In the back of her mind she knew he had probably dream t of this himself many nights before. The thoughts and actions of him were so sickening…and hot. Deliciously hot now. She knew it was wrong…but even thinking about how this was forbidden made her blood quicken in her veins…pulsing strongly and vibrating in smooth rhythm with his strokes…that were becoming faster and faster. His finders slid along her sensitive skin and she couldn't help but moan and lean upwards as his fingers found an extremely sensitive spot that was slightly above her vaginal opening. As soon as the sound escaped her Clary wished she could take it back…and burry it in her soul. Because once the sound left her parted lips Sebastian seemed to light up like a flame, and his fingers stroked her in the same area with precision. Abusing the area well he whispered delicately to her.

"So you like it when I touch your clit…?"

His voice was laced in a seductive tone and it made Clary's breathing speed up. She could feel him reach down gently inside of her and quickly move back to the sweet spot. He used her wetness to increase his movements and surprised, Clary found that she could shiver in pleasure. His warm breath on her neck was driving her crazy. And that was when Clary knew, exactly at that moment that she was lost to his touch. His expertly self-taught touch.

"Back in the day China tried to enforce the rule's of communism on this place…"

Clary's eyes flashed with confusion- he was actually keeping his promise in rambling off clues in intervals. But her mind was quickly carried back to the blissfulness that he was bestowing upon her when his pace picked up. She hadn't realized it but she was breathing in shallow quick breaths…her hands tightening on Sebastian's arms as he did so.

"I'm glad you're liking the foreplay so much love…but I don't think I can hold back much longer…"

Her thoughts caught his rough voice…strong and warning. She wondered if he actually meant to have sex with her and in the end her conscious replied,…yes, yes…. he most certainly did.

Suddenly without warning he switched from harassing the sweet spot he had found and was tracing the opening to her tight entrance. She gasped at the odd sensation…and realized she wanted more… Again her body lifted slightly into the air- as if invisible strings pulled her upwards and immediately following Sebastian pushed a long slender finger inwards. Clary caught her breath…wondering if it was the dream- if that was the reason why motion wasn't supplying her with the "pain she was suppose to feel" according to Isabelle, and she wondered if the girl had been lying to her. She waved the thought aside as Sebastian slowly glided his nose against her cheek. It was then that she noticed that his breathing was labored as well. She wondered if he was enjoying it as much as she was.

"God…" His voice was as labored as was his breathing…"So…tight…."

Without warning another form of pressure entered her- it felt like an intense stretching and she opened her mouth in shock and protest at the unexpected pain.

"Shhhh…"

His voice was soothing. A trail of kisses was placed near her temple along her jaw.

"Just relax…don't tense up…."

The gentleness in his voice surprised her at how soothing he could be…and although it was an uncomfortable feeling she felt the pulling sensation ebb away and it was replaced by something wonderful. It hadn't felt as good as earlier with him stroking the sensitive spot on the outside of her lower throbbing area but it still felt good.

"God…I can't wait to be inside of you."

He said the words _inside of you_ like it was a dream coming true- no pun intended.

Her mouth opened as the fingers from her disappeared and she protested- she felt slightly empty and the burning of his skin's absence made her unhappy. She felt her head move to see what he was doing and she felt more than saw his clothing come off. In between removing articles of clothing he hollowed out another clue.

"Most of the land in this country…is unsuitable for farming."

That was when she realized that even if she could figure out what country he was talking about- which she couldn't at the moment…he wasn't giving specific enough clues to figure out where _he_ would be. Although she now was less interested in the clues…and more interested in him pulling off his wet clingy clothing. It amazed her how hormones could make someone forget…anything…everything.

He made a noise of discontent as he tried to undo his own buttons on his pants, and when he was sick of trying she saw a silvery button fly from his jeans and heard the ripping of fabric. She wondered if Jace would act this way too when they….- but suddenly the though of Jace flew from her mind again as Sebastian swung his leg up and towered above her on the bed. He was facing her and green eyes stared into dark ones. He leaned down and kissed her softly, his hands reaching under her back for something.

"God- I hate these things.."

A scowl appeared on his face and was replaced by bliss as she felt the claps of her bra become undone and it fell to the floor. She stared up at him in shock…they were both close to being completely naked…she already being so.

"There…"

Sebastian's eyes widened as Clary drew her hands up- now realizing Sebastian was somehow allowing her to move, no longer immobilized she reached out to push him away and cover herself but he was too fast and with one hand he drew her hands above her head and pinned them there. She struggled, and close to shattering the dream she closed her eyes when…something pleasant happened. Sebastian brought his mouth down to Clary's now exposed nipple and licked delicately at it standing up. She shivered and her mouth shaped into a soft "O". She opened her eyes to see him smile darkly.

"Stick around…you'll like it…I promise."

His words were possessive…and it felt weird to know that she liked it. Just like she had been suddenly consciously aware of his fingers once inside of her she was aware of warmth that was both hard and flexible pressing near her lower area. With a pang of fear she looked down to see his penis still enclosed in his boxers- ironically the same black as she was wearing. She wasn't sure if it was the fear of never having had seen a penis before that was getting at her…or if she was scared of the sized of him, suddenly pressed against her. Surely he would be too big? His breath was warm on her soft flesh as he spoke.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm a little on the …bigger size."

He laughed lightly and she didn't know if he had told a joke that she was suppose to laugh at or not. He shook his head and light white hair fluttered around his head.

"No matter…Just relax… alright…I don't want to hurt you."

She wasn't sure if it was a threat or a reassurance.

He rambled off another clue- it sounded like a street address, but she cursed at herself for not have been paying attention. Then again what happened next was a little beyond her comprehension. A long object- that was a mix between human skin and veins left Sebastian's front of his boxers and was quickly slid into Clary's tight opening before she could object. It was one solid quick movement and it was all she could do to not scream out.

"Relax…just relax Clary…."

His voice was soft…and heavy at the same time, like he had wanted this forever. Yet it sounded like he was instinctive on protecting her…sheltering her from fear…To her it almost sounded like a brother telling his sister to not be afraid of the dark…or a thunderstorm. It was odd…and completely…_sexy. _

Clary's eyes widened as a rough sensation pulled her apart in her lower area. She felt Sebastian's hands move upward to stroke her erect nipple and the other to get a hold on her hip. He was gentle and rough at the same time, and she gasped underneath him. He leaned forward and kissed her neck and she could almost feel him willing her to be calm and still…Then he moved. With precision and a dark grace he moved backwards and forwards. Moving the object inside Clary in and out. She gripped the bed in pain but after a few strokes it left…and it was like it had never been there before…She honestly wondered what all the hype was about…all the "the first time pain" and what not…It wasn't actually too bad. She wasn't sure if Sebastian kept streaming out clues or not. All she could feel was the blankets under her, Sebastian rolling on top of her steadily, his hips clashing with hers. And sweat…she could feel herself sweating…she could feel sweat slowly form and run over Sebastian's hard figure. The muscles moving with precision to his will. She saw the shadows of the candles bounce off of her and Sebastian's naked combined form. And at the time she wasn't thinking about how wrong the scenario was, she was thinking about how _good_ she felt. In fact that earlier rolling sensation was coming back and as she watched Sebastian slowly open his eyes. They were half lidded with lust, and desire and pure ecstasy that she was sure she was imaging.

"Has that pretty boy of your ever made you cum before Clarissa?"

Her name rolled off his tongue like a song and she loved it. She wasn't sure if she should say yes or no if she could count playing with herself- so she just didn't answer at all. The white haired boy took the silence as a no.

"Well good…it should be my job anyways…"

His smile was dark…and sexy. Intimacy written all over the hair plastered to his head by sweat and his naked chest rising and falling faster as he sped up. The red haired girl grabbed the sides of the bed as Sebastian picked up speed; gently clashing their tangled bodies together faster. She let out stream of curse words and her breath was coming as pants. Her body burning, she felt his skin- the same temperature as hers… They slid together in perfect unison.

"God- I can barely hold back…you're so fucking _hot_."

He said the word like he was praying…that the moment would never end. Like he was losing his sanity and he tried to use it as an anchor. His breathing was labored as he increased the speed more, easily sliding in and out of Clary's more than willing entrance. She was moaning and it seemed to drive him insane. He reached down with the hand that had been caressing her nipple and slid it delicately in between them. Clary's eyes grew large and then she closed them, throwing her head back against the bed as he once again found her sweet spot. It was hard for him to focus but he had planned this forever…and he had had just enough practice to supply her with what he knew she needed. After all she was the first priority…He needed to make sure that she would always want more and more….._clues_. He thought happily how it could almost turn into a sexual game…and he hoped that the image of her sexually tormenting him would one day come true. Dear god the things she would be able to make him spill…He felt so unexplainable good. Damn excellent…It was better than anything he had felt before…it was like he was burning with pleasure.

"Gah-"

Clary's back arched and Sebastian felt her tighten around his member. Sebastian sped up the pace on her clit and watched her facial expressions change. He smiled in relief and to Clary it looked like a coy one. She felt indescribably amazing. Never before in her life had she felt the same amount of blood rushing to her veins…of her body tingly in satisfaction. And she still felt the wonderful rush of adrenaline and pleasure as Sebastian finally lowered his gaze. His face contorting into one that could only be described as- pure bliss. Her name left his lips and it looked like it was all he could do to hold himself above her as he came down from his high.

"You still…owe me clues…"

Her voice was breathless…unable to keep it steady. Sebastian fell beside her on the bed and she turned to look at him. Both were exhausted but…extremely content. And as her eyes started to flutter closed Sebastian stroked her cheek with amazement and a happiness she thought she would never see on his face…

"Next time…Love…next time."

His voice becoming far off and distant as darkness enclosed her vision.

And for the first time she realized that she was waking up from her dream with Sebastian…without breaking it away herself for the first time ever.

_**"….Wake up love."**_

She knew that voice…the one she loved to wake to…the only one she wanted to wake to. With a twinge of guilt already running through her veins like ice she opened her eyes to Jace…His beautiful golden skin and eyes warming and hurting her heart all at the same time…he was softly stroking her cheek…just as Sebastian had been doing only what seemed like moments before. He saw the fear that must have momentarily slipped into her eyes…would he hate her? Despise her for what she had done…but it was only a dream wasn't it? She looked at him confused, fearful, in emotional turmoil and she felt him stiffen beside her.

"What's wrong?..."

His tone was strong and gentle like a search light in a fog…leading her out of her dream and into the real world.

_Everything_, she thought to herself, but instead felt her mouth forming the words,

"I think…I think I know where Sebastian is."


End file.
